The Crying Dream
by eminentcheong
Summary: Dreams of love - abruptly, they all crash and burn, falling in little pieces around me, sharp and bright and painful, like broken glass. No good deed, would I do again.


**A/N: This is technically my first published fan fiction cum one-shot (?) in my name, so er, yeah! Also, this was written on impulse; in a fit of anger - so forgive me for terrible writing on my part. Have yourself a merry April Fools.**

**Disclaimer: Wishing only wounds the heart. **

* * *

In this world, bad things happen. In this world, you might have to lose something dear to your heart. In this world, there are good people and he was one of them. I loved him dearly.

As I clenched my fists and gripped the spine of the Grimmerie till the whites of my knuckles could be seen, I roared with a sense of palpable grief so great that it could tear me apart. _Turn, turn,_ I willed the pages. _Though they beat him, let him feel no pain_-

"Shut the hell up!" Seized with an irrational paroxysm of frenzied and apoplectic rage, I screamed blindly at the sudden scratching of my door and snarled. Continuing my rampage with a sense of regret, I hesitated for a moment – knowing the source of the grating noise was Chistery, my faithful ally. "Give me a bloody break! Leave me alone!"

I almost felt sorry for the Monkey as I heard him slink away dejectedly, away from me. But I pushed the sympathy away. Tonight, I needed no distractions.

_"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..."_

Gesticulating furiously, I tried my utmost to concentrate solely on the spell, choking back tears that clouded my eyes from time to time. I fought a losing battle to keep them from flowing freely on my cheeks as a mixture of grief, bewilderment and panic coalesced into a random stream of pain that flooded my soul.

_Fiyero... _

I squeezed my eyes shut and uttered a silent prayer to the Unnamed God, to Lurline, to anybody who would listen._ Let him never die... _A tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto the floor. I was living in the present but my mind was in the past reliving happier times. Happier times, where dreams were unlimited.

My heart palpitated wildly and adrenaline coursed through my veins as another wave of magic overcame my senses.

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka..._ eleka-"

With every word I uttered, it felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out. What was I even reading? Didn't I chant that line of incantation already? The words were spinning in my mind. Where was Prince Fiyero of the Arjikis, that stupid sweet boy who had tried to play hero?

_Already dead or bleeding_...

I was suddenly gripped by a sense of urgency and awful apprehension when I beheld the sight of my lover dangling dangerously from the edge of a pole, his limbs contorted at awkward angles. He didn't deserve this. Shuddering at that disturbing imagery, I sank to my knees in defeat, with legs shaking from sheer exhaustion, as the pitter-patter of raindrops started to fall incessantly on my window. They produced a monotonous drone and my heart filled with inexplicable pain. I was too late... Elphaba Thropp, punctuality sweetheart, tardy again?

I let out a weak cackle, in spite of myself. However, that girl was no more. I'_m not that girl, _I thought furiously_. Not any more I'm not._ She had died alongside my delusions of working with the Wonderful Wizard. My mind persisted thousands of other twisted, grotesque visions of the Winkie Prince as I meditated on my next moves. I was slowly going crazy, and I knew it. Gathering what was left of my sanity, I curled myself up into a pathetic heap and hugged myself tight.

"I promise you," I whispered, shaky voice barely audible, unsure if I were making this solemn vow to him, myself, or the Almighty Oz who had condemned me to this fate worse than death. "No good deed will I do _again_."

With that, he left my world. With that, I lost him, the dearest thing to me.

The spell book fell from my grasp before I lifted my hands in a daze, as if in a waltz, and smiled wistfully as I imagined Fiyero in my arms again. We waltzed silently into the dead of the night, although the earth was devoid of music...


End file.
